Write in passion (HUNHAN)
by kimmieuncho
Summary: Xi Luhan yang seorang penulis novel tentang misteri akhirnya harus terperangkap dengan tugas dari Leetuk bosnya untuk menulis kisah romance selama 4 bulan. Bisakah Luhan menulis kisah cinta?/ GS/ HunHan/ others/ fluff/typo everywhere
1. APOLOGIZE

**APOLOGIZE**

Annyeong yadereul..

Maaf kan aku yang setelah hiatus cukup lama

Dan tanpa pemberitahuan

Hiatusku dikarenakan harus masuk asrama

Jadi sulit untuk menulis FF

Jadi setelah berfikir dengan amat matang

Aku kembali dengan FF yang belum sempat ku selesaikan

Mungkin ada sebagian FF yang berubah tokohnya, namun hanya sedikit kok

Jadi tenang saja

Untuk reader baru mohon masukan yang membangun serta komentar tentang FF ini, aku sangat menyayangi kalian. FF ini asli dari imaginasi ku yang terlalu tinggi, sebagian terselip kisah nyataku.

Kimmieuncho


	2. CH1 PASSION?

**Write In Passion**

(Prolog/HunHan)

 _ **CAST**_

Oh Sehun

Xi Lu Han/ Oh Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jong In/ Kai

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Others

.

.

 _ **SUMMARY:**_

Xi Luhan yang seorang penulis novel tentang misteri akhirnya harus terperangkap dengan tugas dari Leetuk bosnya untuk menulis kisah romance selama 4 bulan. Bisakah Luhan menulis kisah cinta?

 **Maafkan summaryku yang buruk ini. Kuharap kalian dapat memberikan kritik ataupun saran untuk segala karyaku. Karya ini sepenuhnya hasil dari imaginasiku yang terlalu tinggi. Ada kemungkinan seluruh FF ku akan memiliki 2 ver. (exo-couple & exo-real girl) untuk EXO-Girl akan ku update wattpad sedangkan untuk EXO-Couple akan ku update di **

**Mohon dukungan dan sarannya**

 **Terima kasih**

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **GENRE**_

Romance, Friendship, fluff

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated:**

 **M**

 **NC 20+**

 **para pembaca yang dibawah umur tolong jangan mencoba untuk membaca**

 **saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika otak kalian ternodai oleh karya saya!**

.

.

PROLOG

"sampai kapan kau akan menulis tentang misteri eoh?" seorang pria paru baya berbicara dari mejanya membuat yeoja manis di depannya sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman

"kau tahu sendiri Lee, aku hanya bisa menulis tentang misteri" keluh yeoja manis itu sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya tidaklah gatal.

"tapi, Xi Lu Han kapan kau akan menulis kisah romance? Seluruh penggemarmu, benar-benar ingin kau menulis kisah cinta" ucap Leetuk memelas, penulisnya yang bernama luhan ini memiliki jutaan fans yang selalu menunggu karya-karyanya sekalipun itu bukan romance. Tapi, ada maksud tersendiri leetuk mengatakan hal ini.

"Leetuk-ah kau tau sendiri pengalaman asmaraku itu nol besar!" gerutu Luhan setengah berteriak. Yup, itu alasan leetuk menyuruhnya mengarang novel romance. Agar ia bisa mngeksplorasi cinta. Menurutnya luhan sudah terlalu lama sendiri.

"kalau begitu kau libur selama 4 bulan, sebagai waktu untuk menyiapkan cerita romantic yang aku inginkan" ucap Leetuk tanpa panjang lebar.

"tapi-"

.

.

SRET

.

.

"pergilah berlibur, bercinta, dan jangan pernah kembali sampai tulisanmu selesai!" Leetuk memotong sanggahan Luhan lalu menyeretnya keluar dari ruang kerja Leetuk

"aku tidak perlu libur Lee" rengek Luhan sambil memasang puppy eyes-nya "jangan coba-coba memelas padaku. Kau itu butuh gairah untuk bisa menulis kisah cinta!" sergah Leetuk lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya menggaruk tengkuknya bingung

"gairah untuk menulis kisah cinta?" fikir Luhan

.

.

TBC


	3. CH2 WHO?

**Write In Passion**

(HunHan)

 _ **CAST**_

Oh Sehun

Xi Lu Han/ Oh Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jong In/ Kai

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Others

 _ **SUMMARY:**_

Xi Luhan yang seorang penulis novel tentang misteri akhirnya harus terperangkap dengan tugas dari Leetuk bosnya untuk menulis kisah romance selama 4 bulan. Bisakah Luhan menulis kisah cinta?

 **Maafkan summaryku yang buruk ini. Kuharap kalian dapat memberikan kritik ataupun saran untuk segala karyaku. Karya ini sepenuhnya hasil dari imaginasiku yang terlalu tinggi. Ada kemungkinan seluruh FF ku akan memiliki 2 ver. (exo-couple & exo-real girl) untuk EXO-Girl akan ku update wattpad sedangkan untuk EXO-Couple akan ku update di **

**Mohon dukungan dan sarannya**

 **Terima kasih**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **GENRE**_

Romance, Friendship, fluff

 **.**

 **Rated:**

 **M**

 **NC 20+**

 **para pembaca yang dibawah umur tolong jangan mencoba untuk membaca**

 **saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika otak kalian ternodai oleh karya saya!**

.

.

Write In Passion

.

.

"apa yang harus aku tulis?!" Luhan mengerang frustasi menatap hasil coretannya di buku. Keputusan yang diambil Leetuk secara sepihak membuat Luhan kini terperangkap dalam liburan yang panjang. Sebelum, karyanya selesai. Luhan kembali membalik lembaran bukunya, berfikir sejenak sambil meletakkan pulpennya disudut bibirnya. Membuatnya tampak menggemaskan

.

BRUK

.

"terserahlah! Aku tak mau menulis lagi!" marah Luhan setelah melempar bukunya ke lantai lalu beranjak pergi. Ia meggeram kesal, pasalnya ia tak mengerti harus memulai dari mana untuk menulis kisah romance.

.

Tap

Tap

.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya kemudian kembali mengambil bukunya yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia tetap berjongkok sambil memeluk bukunya dengan erat.

"eottokkeh?" keluhnya setengah terisak

"apakah aku harus memplagiat saja?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

TING TONG

TING TONG

.

CKLEK

.

"yak! Dasar bocah merepotkan tega-teganya kau menyuruhku membawa seluruh DVD ku kesini!" marah gadis bermata bulat saat pintu apartemen itu terbuka menampakkan gadis bermata rusa yang kini tampak terkejut karena mendapat semprotan dari sang tamu.

"mianhe Kyungsoo-ah, sini kubantu" Luhan terkekeh salah tingkah mengambil setumpuk DVD yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo. mereka berdua beranjak masuk ke apartemen Luhan.

"sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada DVD-ku Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo agak khawatir, bagaimana tidak semua DVD yang dia punya adalah DVD asli bukannya DVD bajakan ditambah lagi seluruh DVD yang diminta luhan adalah DVD romance. Matanya bulatnya menatap Luhan penuh dengan selidik

Luhan yang tampak sibuk menyetel DVD nya menoleh sebentar.

"aku harus cari inspirasi Kyungiie-ah…" ucap Luhan membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"kata Leetuk aku harus bergairah agar bisa menulis cerita tentang cinta" ucap Luhan Polos, sontak membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sempurna

.

BUK

.

Sebuah bantal sofa mendarat dengan indah di kepala Luhan, membuatnya meringis sambil mengusap surai coklat nya yang panjang. Wajah manisnya berbalik kearah datangnya bantal sofa itu.

"YAK. Kenapa memukulku?" marah Luhan beralih ikut duduk disofa sedang yang melempar hanya memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"kau ini! jangan bilang kau ingin memplagiat DVD ku!" acuh Kyungsoo

"aku hanya melihat sedikit saja Kyungiie-ah" rengek Luhan sambil memasang puppy eyes-nya.

"puppy eyes-mu tidak mempan padaku Lu" ejek Kyungsoo

"kalau aku tanya Kai oppa pasti mengizinkanku" gerutu Luhan yang sebenarnya hanya akal-akalan. Mana mungkin Kai mempan dengan puppy eyes-nya yang ada ia akan di jadikan bahan lelucon oleh Kai kekasih Kyungsoo

.

PLETAK

.

"Yak! Jangan bawa-bawa pacarku!"

"arrasseo tapi jangan memukulku terus, kau ingin temanmu ini makin bodoh?" gerutu Luhan sambil menggosok kepalanya.

"Kyungiie-ah aku benar-benar butuh DVD mu aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang kisah cinta" keluh Luhan memeluk lengan Kyungsoo dengan erat.

Mata Kyungsoo memutar malas, kemudian melirik Luhan yang kini bergelayut padanya. "berapa lama waktu yang diberikan Leetuk padamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Luhan melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar-binar "empat bulan"

"arrasseo. It's show time.." senyum Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mentautkan alisnya bingung.

Luhan tampak sangat mempesona dengan balutan dress hitam nan ketat, membuat lekuk tubuhnya yang indah kini terpantri. Rambutnya yang tergelung ke atas menyisakan sejumput rambutnya. Riasannya yang tipis namun mampu membuat siapa saja tak bisa mengedipkan matanya.

"aku bisa mati kedingin dengan dress ini!" gerutu Luhan meraih mantelnya.

"kita tidak akan kedinginan di sana" ucap Kyungsoo terkikik.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo juga menggunakan dress yang tidak kalah sexy, hanya saja bedanya, bagian punggung dress Kyungsoo terbuka, membuat punggung gadi bermata bulat itu terekspos setengah. Rambutnya yang panjang tetap dibiarkan terurai.

Luhan benar-benar tidak habis fikir kenapa ia mau saja di ajak Kyungsoo ke klub tempat Kyungsoo dan Kai bersenang-senang.

"kyungie-ah mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak usah pergi, eoh" risih Luhan saat akan mencapai pintu masuk klub.

"anio, Lu. Leetuk menyuruhmu untuk liburan untuk bisa menemukan inspirasi ingat?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengingat Luhan menceritakan semua perkataan Leetuk agar ia mau menulis kisah romance.

"arrasseo" Luhan mengangguk lemah

"jjang! Kajja luhannie. Aku akan membantumu ne!" senyum Kyungsoo menarik Luhan ke memasuki klub XOXO

Dentuman music memekakkan telinga, ketika kau memasukinya pertama kali. Namun, lambat laun music itu tidak lagi memekakkan pendengaran melainkan menghanyutkan seluruh penghuni yang ada disana dalam iramanya, membuat siapa saja akan menari dengan lincah.

"Kai-ahh!" Kyungsoo berteriak sembari melambai-lambai kearah namja tan yang kini tersenyum memnghampirinya.

.

GREP

.

Kai kekasih Kyungsoo langsung saja memeluk kekasihnya dengan amat erat seperti tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Dan bahkan hampir melupakan gadis rusa yang kini sedikit salah tingkat melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya. Sepertinya memang benar kalau kepalanya kosong akan kisah percintaan

.

EKHM

.

Kyungsoo mendorong pelan tubuh Kai setelah mendengar dehaman Luhan yang hampir terlupakan.

"mianhe Luhannie" ucap Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Sedang Kai kini menatap heran Luhan. Ia menatap luhan dari kaki hingga kepala

"YAK! Jangan melihatku seperti itu kkamjong!" marah Luhan risih

.

PLETAK

.

"yak! Kau tidak sadar kekasihmu ada disini eoh?!" Kyungsoo ikut marah setelah meletakkan hadiah di kepala Kai dengan sayang.

"aigoo, Luhannie, jangan membuat Kyungsoo salah paham!" Kai menggerutu sambil mengusap bekas jitakan Kyungsoo. "aku tidak pernah melihatmu menggunakan dress seperti ini. makanya aku heran saja. Bukan karena tergiur pada rusa cina sepertimu" ucap Kai menekankan kata terakhirnya sambil melirik yeoja bermata bulat yang kini menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar

"arrasseo" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya bosan. "apa kita hanya berbinc-"

"maaf aku terlambat Kai-ah" baru saja luhan hendak mengeluh sebuah suara memotong perkataannya dengan semena-mena. mata Luhan membulat sesaat setelah ia melihat seorang namja pucat memberi rangkulan hangat pada Kai.

"ini kekasihmu ya?" Tanya namja pucat itu sambil menyapa Kyungsoo dengan ramah.

"Kyungsoo imnida" senyum Kyungsoo

"Oh Sehun. Kau bisa memanggilku sehun" senyum Sehun menawan. Matanya beralih menatap Luhan yang kini ikut menatapnya dengan bodoh

"Oh sehun imnida. Kau?" tanyanya ramah

"aku Lu-" Luhan merasa sesak nafas bertatapan dengan sehun

"-dia rusa china yang aku ceritakan padamu" Kai memotong ucapan Luhan

.

PLETAK

.

"YAK! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku rusa china!" marah luhan setelah menghadiahi sebuah jitakan dikepala Kai.

Membuat semuanya ketawa kecuali Kai yang kini meringis sambil memeluk Kyungsoo, layaknya anak kecil. "kyungiie-ah ayo tinggalkan rusa china ini. biarkan dia pulang sendiri" rengek Kai sambil menarik Kyungsoo pergi yang kini gelagapan. Takut Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu jalan pulang.

Mata rusa luhan membulat melihat Kyungsoo semakin jauh bersama Kai "YAK!" bagaimana ini ia tidak mungkin pulang tanpa Kyungsoo. _eotteokkeh?_

"hei, Luhannie mau berdansa denganku?" suara itu membuat Luhan menoleh. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi pria pucat itu tidak pergi selangkah pun darinya

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali antara terkejut, bingung dan entahlah apalagi. Meskipun begitu itu makin membuatnya semakin lucu.

.

PLETAK

.

Tangan Luhan melayangkan jitakan tepat di kepala Sehun setelah mencerna apa maksud si pria yang kini sedang meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"yak! Kenapa memukulku" marah Oh sehun.

"salah sendiri kau memanggilku dengan informal sehun-sshi!" ucap Luhan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"arraseo. Tak perlu memukulku seperti itu" gerutu Sehun, sedangkan Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari pintu keluar dari klub XOXO.

"assa!" seru Luhan senang lalu dengan cepat beranjak pergi

.

GREP

.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun setelah menahan tangan Luhan untuk beranjak membuatnya tertarik hingga nyaris memeluk tubuh luhan.

Mata luhan membulat, dengan cepat didorongnya tubuh Sehun agar memberi jarak padanya

"aku mau pulang tentu saja" dinginnya lalu pergi secepat kilat meninggalkan sehun yang kini masih menatapnya bingung.

.

.

Other side...

"kai-ah, apakah tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Luhan bersama Sehun sendiri?" Kyungsoo bertanya sedikit khawatir pada sahabatnya.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sehun pria yang baik chagi-" ucap Kai kemudian memberikan kecupan di telinga Kyungsoo membuat si pemilik heartlips merona hebat.

Entah kenapa tubuh Kungsoo terasa memanas, hanya karena sentuhan Kai di tambah dengan mereka yang kini sedang berdansa membuat tubuh mereka selalu bersentuhan. "jangan menggodaku kai-ah" lirih Kyungsoo agak susah

Kai memasang smirknya "aku tidak menggodamu baby~" kai berbisik di perpotongan leher kyungsoo, berusaha menggoda kulit kyungsoo, yang memang sangat sensitif.

"hh...hh-hh kaihh." Wajah merah Kyungsoo semakin menggoda, apalagi saat ia sedang menahan desahannya. Kai bisa saja 'memakan' kyungsoo saat itu juga.

"wae chagi-ah?" tanya Kai seduktif merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan sensual.

"jangan disinih-hh" bisik Kyungsoo sambil mengelus tubuh Kai yang keras. Gerakan Kyungsoo membuat Kai menggeram samar. Dengan sekali angkat Kai membawa tubuh Kyungsoo sebuah kamar yang terdapat di klub XOXO.

.

BRAK

.

Pintu terbanting keras bersamaan dengan lumatan Kai yang mengganas dibibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kini masih berada di gendongan Kai semakin gencar memeluk leher Kai sambil menggesekkan tubuhnya pada otot Kai yang semakin sesak.

Desahan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi saat bibir sexy Kai menggigit lehernya yang putih. Membuat beberapa kissmark disana. Lidah Kai menari tak ingin memberi ampun.

Kyungsoo tak ingin pasrah sendiri, tangannya ia selipkan untuk melepaskan kemeja Kai dengan sekali koyak, bunyi kancing kemeja Kai yang jatuh terdengar samar, Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengelus abs di perut membuat si pemilik abs menggerang frustasi.

.

BRUK

.

Kyungsoo terhempas keatas kasur yang kemudian langsung ditindih si namja tan. Kedua tangan Kai ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo semakin merona hebat dengan posisinya yang saat ini berada dibawah Kai yang topless.

Melihat rona Kyungsoo semakin bertambah Kai langsung saja menjilat pipi Kyungsoo sesekali menggigitya tanpa rasa jijik malah lebih terkesan gemas.

"Kaih~hh kapan mulainya?" Kyungsoo berusaha menggoda meskipun ia malu setengah mati karena bersikap nakal seperti ini.

Kai terkekeh membuat gairah Kyungsoo semakin membara. Mata Kai menatap penuh ke manik Kyungsoo, sambil melucuti dress serta pakaian dalam Kyungsoo. Si heartlips bergerak sensual membuat si namja semakin terbakar gairah.

"Kyungie-ah aku sudah tidak tah-ahnh" sergah Kai yang langsung dijawab oleh anggukan kyungsoo.

Kai langsung saja melepas seluruh pakaiannya, membiarkan tubuhnya yang sexy membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala karena wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Terkadang Kyungsoo heran sendiri kenapa ia masih saja seperti anak perawan, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan ini bersama Kai.

Tubuh Kai yang panas serta keras menyentuh Kyungsoo, membuatnya tercekat karena kesiagaannya. Ia mengunci tatapannya pada Kyungsoo membuatnya mengangguk memberikan izin agar Kai masuk ketubuhnya.

"saranghae~" ucap Kai seraya melumat bibir hati Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan hujaman pertamanya membuat Kyungsoo menggerang dalam ciuman sambil meremas erat pundak Kai karena namja tan itu tidak menggunakan penetralisir sama sekali.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya membiarkan Kyungsoo menyesuaikan akan dirinya. Nafas keduanya memburu, Kyungsoo memeluk leher Kai dengan sangat erat membiarkan kedua tungkainya mengerat di pinggang Kai.

"Kai-hh bergerakhh" lirih Kyungsoo sambil menjilat serta menghisap leher Kai dengan amat keras sekedar sebagai pengalihan, Kai menarik dirinya dengan amat pelan kemudian menghujam dengan amat cepat dan keras.

"hhahh Kai-hh disanah~" ucap Kyungsoo tak karuan, saat Kai dengan cepat menemukan titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo.

"you're so tight chagihh" Kai menggeram saat tubuhnya terasa terjepit oleh Kyungsoo. Hujaman Kai semakin liar saat melihat mata sayu Kyungsoo yang sangat menggoda

"hmmmpptt" desahan Kyungsoo tertahan karena Kai dengan melumatnya kembali, ciuman itu kembali turun ke leher putih kyungsoo, meninggalkan beberapa kismark disana Kyungsoo semakin menggila kala Kai melumat kedua payudaranya dengan sangat keras.

"Kai-hh fasterrrhhh" rengek Kyungsoo membuat Kai memepercepat hujamannya karena tau Kyungsoo akan klimaks untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kaihh~" Kyungsoo berteriak saat api putih membakarnya seorang diri. Kyungsoo lemas seketika namun bukan Kai namanya jika ia tak mampu membangkitkan gairah Kyungsoo lagi.

Kai mengubah posisinya higga kini Kyungsoo berada di atas pangkuannya. "ride me baby~" goda Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian menghujam dengan lebih dalam.

Racauan Kyungsoo terdengar merdu di tambah saat ia berusaha mengangkat dirinya sendiri, tangannya ia tumpukan dipundak Kai kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri agar mendapatkan kenikmatannya.

Rasa lapar Kai membakar membuatnya dengan cepat memutar tubuh Kyungsoo hingga menungging sedangkan Kai yang masih tertanam menghujam dengan kecepatan yang tidak terbayangkan.

Bibir tebal Kai mengesksplor punggung Kyungsoo menggigit sambil terus menghujam, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan perut Kyungsoo sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggoda payudaranya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah dan mengoyak seprai tak berdosa di bawahnya.

"Kaihh- I'm come" ucap Kyungsoo parau

"together chagihh~" balas Kai yang hujamannya kini seperti orang gila, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuh Kai berkedut serta membesar ditubuhnya.

"Kaihhh~"

"Kyungie-ahh"

Keduanya jatuh kedalam jurang, membakar mereka dalam api yang membara. Membiarkan semuanya terbakar habis tanpa memperdulikan dimana mereka saat ini. Hanya cinta serta gairah yang mengikat mereka.

"aku mencintaimu kyungie-ahh" ucap Kai lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo yang kini sedang terlelap karena aktivitas mereka yang cukup melelahkan namun nikmat.

.

GREP

.

Sekali lagi tangan luhan tertarik kebelakang, dan bahkan pelakunya adalah orang yang sama. Oh Sehun.

"biarkan aku mengantarmu luhann-sshi" ucap Sehun bermaksud baik. Cukup lama Luhan menatap Sehun kemudian mengangguk sebelum menghempaskan tangan Sehun.

"baiklah" pasrah Luhan yang langsung melangkah keluar klub bersama dengan Sehun

Baru saja angin malam menerpa tubuh Luhan ia spontan mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena mendengarkan perkataan kyungsoo untuk tidak membawa mantel

.

SRET

.

Mata Luhan membulat melihat sebuah mantel hitam kini membungkus tubuhnya "kau tak perlu melakukan ini Sehun-sshi" ucap Luhan hendak melepaskan mantel yang diberikan sehun padanya, merasa tidak enak pada sehun

"dengan pakaianmu yang seperti itu? Itu akan membuatmu beku dan menggoda banyak namja untuk menyetubuhimu!" sergah Sehun, dengan frontalnya.

"yak! Jaga bicaramu Sehun-ssi!" kata Luhan memicingkan matanya

"arraseo, aku minta maaf ne" ucap Sehun kemudian mengantar Luhan kembali ke apartemennya. Dalam perjalanan pulang Luhan tak begitu banyak bicara, meski Sehun selalu bertanya namun ia lebih sering mengangguk ataupun menggelengkan kepala.

"cha! Kita sudah sampai" seru Sehun

"gomawoyo sehun-ssi" lirih Luhan

.

PUK

.

Kedua tangan Sehun kini menangkup pipi Luhan membuat sang empunya merona hebat, bagaiman tidak rasa tangan besar itu terasa hangat. Sangat hangat menurut luhan.

"masuklah nanti kau bisa beku disini" ucap Sehun sedikit mendorong Luhan untuk segera masuk.

"arraseo, kalau begitu aku permisi Sehun-sshi" ramah Luhan sambil membungkuk sopan.

"ne jalja chagiya~" ucap Sehun pelan meski Luhan mendengarnya samar

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Luhan yang kini sedang mengemas pakaiannya kedalam koper, tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sedikit gemetar gelisah, pasalnya luhan secara tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia akan ke china, ia takut jika alasan Luhanpergi adalah karena ia meninggalkan luhan di klub semalam "luhannie...maafkan aku ne" tangis Kyungsoo semakin memeluk Luhan yang kini tak menanggapi ucapannya "lu, jangan marah. Kai mengunciku dikamar makanya aku tidak bisa keluar" kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan alasannya. Luhan melirik kyungsoo dengan geli pasalnya ia tau bahwa tanpa kai tidak mungkin mengurung kyungsoo melainkan mereka saling berbagi adegan panas.

"astagah kyung, alasanmu menggelikan" kekeh Luhan melepas pelukan Kyungsoo yang memang kini sudah dibanjiri airmata

"aku akan pulang ke cina dulu untuk beberapa waktu, gege memanggilku menghabiskan liburan" jelas Luhan pada Kyungsoo "aku tidak marah jadi berhentilah menangis kyung" luha tersenyum saat jemarinya menghapus air mata sang sahabat yang mulai menetes

"lalu kapan kau akan kembali?" kyungsoo bertanya kembali setelah menghentikan airmatanya untuk keluar

"aku belum tau"

"kabari aku jika kau ada disana, jangan lakukan hal bodoh, bersenang-senanglah. Jangan hanya tinggal di rumah kau harus mendapatkan kekasih kalau perlu" Kyungsoo mengoceh panjang lebar

"arrasseo, bye bye kyungiee" Luhan memeluk tubuh sahabatnya dengan erat lalu melangkah pergi keluar dari apartemen bersama dengan kyungsoo

Negeri China menampakkan suasana malam yang sangat indah dengan gemerlap cahaya dan gedung-gedung yang menjulang, banyak turis maupun orang lokal yang berlalu lalang untuk menghabiskan malam di negeri tirai bambu ini.

Gadis bersurai hitam dengan pakaian dress ketat maroon dengan bagian belakang yang memperlihatkan punggung hingga pinggangnya melangkah masuk ke salah satu pub ternama di china, langkahnya ringan sambil sesekali tersenyum manis membuat para pria yang menaruh perhatian padanya menelan saliva mereka dengan kasar.

Kaki jenjang si gadis mendekat kearah bartender dengan surai blonde, wajah yang terpahat sempurna dengan perpaduan western dan asia. Lelaki bartender itu yang tampak sibuk meracik minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi sambil melakukan beberapa atraksinya.

"gege!" ucap si gadis membuat bartender itu menyengrit memperhatikan wajah si gadis dengan seksama. Ia membulatkan matanya sejenak kemudian dengan segera menaruh botol peracik minumannya ke meja. Ia menyeberangkan tubuh atletisnya di meja bartender untuk memeluk si gadis.

"ya ampun lu kenapa kau tidak menelponku kalau kau sudah sampai" ucap Kris pria blonde itu setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh sang adik.

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada membuat dada itu sedikit menyembul "yak oppa! Aku bahkan sudah menelponmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya! Oppa macam apa kau ini eoh!" gerutu Luhan membuat Kris terkekeh konyol lalu meraih ponselnya yang ada di laci

"maaf, ponselku ada di laci ternyata" kekeh Kris menunjukkan ponselnya pada luhan yang kini hanya memutar matanya dengan malas. Beranjak keluar dari meja bartender, membiarkan beberapa pria mengambil alih posisinya. Lebih tepatnya Kris membiarkan karyawannya kembali bekerja, karena ia adalah pemilik pub dan beberapa perusahaan ternama di china.

Kris beranjak duduk disamping luhan, sedikit memperhatikan penampilan adiknya yang kini menyesap minuman yang baru saja diracik oleh bartender. Luhan ikut memicingkan matanya memperhatikan Kris yang menatapnya layaknya mesin scanner "tidak biasanya kau memakai pakaian seperti ini" dan itulah ucapan yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Kris setelah berkali-kali melakukan scanner pada penampilan luhan.

"astagah oppa, kau fikir karena aku berbeda di korea berarti aku juga akan tetap seperti itu disini?" sergah luhan sedikit terkekeh, memang harus luhan akui bahwa ia terkesan seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Pasalnya, jika ia sedang ada di korea maka ia akan terlihat sangat tertutup pada pria, dan pakaiannya yang lebih terkesan asal.

Berbeda jika ia sedang di china, penampilan luhan akan berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada di korea, tapi, satu hal yang tidak berbeda sama sekali. Ia belum pernah merasakan cinta. Ia mungkin berpenampilan menarik namun ia akan menolah mentah-mentah jika ada yang mendekatinya.

"arraseo, arrasseo. Tak biasanya kau pulang ke china. Ada apa dengan pekerjaan mu eoh?" tanya kris dengan wajah yang berubah agak serius. Luhan bergerak tak nyaman

"wae? Ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Kris lagi

"leetuk menyuruhku berlibur.." ucap Luhan menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat alis kris terpaut bingung, ia membawa kursinya agar semakin mendekat ke arah Luhan karena musik yang semakin keras dan memekakkan telinga, bahkan beberapa pengunjung semakin banyak yang bertengger di meja bar

"kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"dia memintaku untu mencari gairah untu menulis romance" cicit Luhan yang membuat Kris langsung saja tertawa terbahak-bahak, luhan semakin menekuk wajahnya melihat kris kini memegangi perutnya yang sepertinya mulai kesakitan karena tertawa

"yak gege! Kenapa kau jahat sekali eoh!" marah luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan bibir yang terpout layaknya anak kecil yang merajuk, ya tuhan gadis ini sudah lebih 20 tahun lebih tapi kelakuan dan wajahnya masih tetap menyerupai anak-anak

"leetuk itu bukan menyuruhmu menulis kisah cinta..." ucap kris sambil terkekeh pelan yang membuat alis luhan terangkat sebelah "leetuk itu takut kau menjadi perawan tua hahahaha" Kris kembali terbahak-bahak setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Cukup sudah, wajahn luhan tertekuk marah karena ejekan kakaknya yang semakin merusak moodnya. Ia melangkah turun dari bangku bar, kemudian berlalu pergi

.

SRET

.

"maafkan aku lu kalau bercandaku kelewatan" ucap kris lirih mengetahui bahwa ia telah kelewatan menganggu adik kesayangannya itu

"arrasseo oppa" luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian kembali duduk

"ah iyaa, selagi kau disini aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang! Kau pasti senang mengenalnya" sorak kris

"siapa oppa?"

"tunggu saja... sebentar lagi kita kesana" Kris berucap dengan penuh semangat membuat luhan semakin penasaran tentang siapa yang akan diperkenalkan oleh kakaknya

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Jangan Lupa Like dan Comment

Hayo menurut kalian siapa yang akan di perkenalkan kris?.

.

.


End file.
